Christmas in Mandalore
by Obitine amoung the stars
Summary: Obi Wan has 2 weeks off and hops in his ship and heads for Mandalore to spend Christmas with his beloved his beautiful Satine.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was just an idea that came to me one night when I was laying in bed so I thought I'd share it with the world... Well actually I dreamt it. At least I think I did. I need a hobby... Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

**Obi Wan's POV**

"Master Kenobi, you have been given leave from the fifteenth until the twenty-eighth. We expect you back on the council on the twenty-ninth. Until then, Master Skywalker will take care of your duties." Thank. God. _Finally_ I would get some time to spend with my dear Satine, and it wouldn't be for business; and it was the best time of year. "I understand it will be the holiday of Christmas during these two weeks." I nodded.

"Yes Master Windu." He nodded back, looking up at me. His eyes were lost in his thoughts.

"Dismissed, this meeting is." Master Yoda got out of his seat, along with the rest of the Jedi in the room. Anakin jogged to my side and looked up at me.

"So, Master, what will you be doing this time? Will you go to Mandalore, go to Mandalore, or go to Mandalore?" I sighed. Sometimes Anakin really got on my nerves.

"You read my mind Anakin…" I rolled my eyes. "But I don't go off until tomorrow, so you're stuck with me until then." Anakin rolled his own eyes. I smiled. I had won this one, but we would continue to tease me about Satine until I let something slip about us. He never give up. "Then again, the Duchess doesn't go off until Christmas Eve, so it looks like you'll be stuck with me a little longer." He sighed.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I laughed slightly.

"Not off til tomorrow Anakin. I'm off to my quarters to meditate a bit, see you in two weeks." I walked off towards my quarters. I would have to inform Satine that I was coming. She had always loved Christmas, it had been her favourite holiday out of them all, and now I could spend it with her. But what could I do while she was in office? I couldn't worry about that now, I had a call to make. I walked into my quarters and activated my hologram transmitter. Satine's image appeared almost immediately. She smiled warmly, obviously happy to see me.

"Master Kenobi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled. She had to be around other people if she was addressing me so formally.

"Duchess, I have some classified information from the council." She nodded and turned away from me for a moment and ushered her guards and such out of the room, before turning back to me.

"What is it Obi?" She was definitely alone now. I smiled happily.

"I'm on leave for 2 weeks starting tomorrow." Her face lit up like a child's on their birthday.

"Obi that's amazing!" She sighed. "But I'm only off from Christmas Eve til Boxing Day. What are you going to do in all that time?" I smirked.

"You leave that to me. I'll come by on Christmas Eve." She smiled.

"See you then Obi." Her image flickered off the screen and I placed the transmitter on the table. She really got me thinking. What was I supposed to do in the time when she wasn't around? Better look for a Christmas present. Something she'll love. Something she'll never forget. Something to remind her every day that I never stopped loving her from the day we met. I had it.

* * *

**Satine's POV**

It had been a week and a bit since Obi Wan had informed me of his impending visit. He was due in an hour and boy was I nervous. Not the kind of nervous where you just wish you were never born, but that kind of excited nervous. The palace had been formally decorated for Christmas, as it was my favourite holiday. Only just beating the deadly Halloween. I remember one Halloween when Obi had taken me Trick or Treating. Oh what a fun time that was. No one had known it was us, yet the people still treated us with equal respect. I still had some candy stashed away. I was dressed in my usual attire, as I didn't want to alert my guards for them to think this was an important occasion. I sat on my bed, twiddling my thumbs. What if he was here because he was coming to tell me something? What if he had had his heart broken? Was I supposed to comfort him? What if someone close to him had left? Died even? What if he had fallen for another…?

There was a loud knock at the door. "Duchess, the Jedi is scheduled to land in 10 minutes." I took a deep breath in and stood up.

"I'm coming." I had gotten so lost in my thoughts I had lost complete track of time. It was time to go. Time to spend some quality time with my dear Obi Wan.

* * *

_**This will be beautiful I promise**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Mandalorian Gardens

_**OK guys here's chapter 2! Sorry about lack of update, had some... distractions. About to go write some more 'The Death of Anakin Skywalker' so be expecting some more of that (:**_

* * *

**Satine's POV**

I got up off my bed and walked out the door. 2 guards stood waiting for me, escort I assumed. I headed off towards the docks as the guards followed me. Ah, the palace was so lively around Christmas, so festive. I loved the decorations that filled the halls and spread through every room. The snow always lay thick on the ground, children built snowmen and had snow ball fights. For once that old fireplace in my room with have its uses. We stepped out into the cold air where the docks lay cold, unused. I could almost see Obi Wan approaching in the distance. He had said that he'd had 2 weeks off… The red off his ship neared closer and closer as the ship finally landed. Obi jumped out of the ship. His auburn hair was brushed neatly to the side as it always was. His bright insightful eyes sparkled in curiosity as they always had. I got lost in them as the beautiful man they belonged to got closer and closer to where I was standing. Soon enough he was right in front of me. He smiled and nodded politely.

"Duchess." I threw myself into his arms as it had been ages since I had seen him in person. I clung onto him tightly and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. His warmth travelled through me, killing the feeling of nervousness that sat in my stomach. He wasn't here to tell me something, he hadn't fallen for another; he was just here for me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me tightly.

"It's so good to be with you again Obi." He tightened his grip slightly. I could feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"You too." He put me down and stared into my eyes. His dazzling blue eyes glimmered the way they had many years ago, when we'd first met. The foolish ways we'd acted, the fun we had. I couldn't imagine what Qui Gon must have thought of us. I held out my hand and smiled up at him.

"I think a walk through the Gardens may be necessary." He smiled back and took it. His grip was rather firm, yet reassuring.

"Indeed."

**Obi Wan's POV**

The large trees loomed above me as I strolled through the palace gardens. The plants had grown much since I had last been here, and many new flowers had joined the never ending flower beds. I had to admit, the Mandalorian gardens were a sight to be seen. I wondered how many different species of plant lay strewn through the garden, growing, living to their full potential. There had to be at least 100 different species of plant in this garden, I was almost sure of it. It was Satine's favourite part of the castle. It was a place of peace. A place where plants could grow, and insects could live out their lives. This is where my delicate Satine belonged. All flowers belong in a garden. She put her arm through mine and smiled up at me. She sighed, letting all her problems escape her. This was a place of relaxation. A place where you could leave your problems behind. "How have you been?"

"Better, I have been recovering since Death Watch's last attack, but other than that all has been well." I smirked.

"No, I meant," I picked her up by the waist and twirled her around. She laughed as I put her down, "how have you been?" She smoothed her dress before replying.

"I've missed you. I've missed you since we broke apart when we were younger. Everyday I've missed you since I ended us. But, it was for the best. You know, with the code and all…"She sighed, keeping her eyes forward. I brushed my hand along hers, letting them intertwine. Her hands were soft, elegant. They were the prefect hands for the perfect woman. She blushed slightly and smiled up at me. I let a playful grin dance upon my face.

"I'm not a Jedi for 3 whole days." I winked as she gasped, realising what I meant.

"You mean, no code, no restrictions, no lightsabers, no Jedi anything! Oh Obi!" She tackled me with a hug, laughing with just pure happiness. I held her up in the air as she grinned down at me. She placed her arms on my shoulders wrapped them around my neck. "My knight in shining armour."

"My damsel in distress." Our lips touched for the first time on forever, and oh boy how I'd missed it.

* * *

_**Naw, how cute! Notice the Frozen reference I made? 'For the First Time in Forever'? No? OK...**_


End file.
